The Sword Incident
by Kali Gargoyle
Summary: A silly short story based on an RP scene. Some "adult" language, but it's not as bad as you think.


The Sword Incident

Taken from the As The Forum Turns RP at the Technodrome forums. I have changed none of the dialog, except to correct a few typos, but the narrative has been changed a lot to help it flow more easily.

Players: Kali and Machias

((Comments within double-parentheses are Out of Character and not part of the story, but are our comments made within it.))

(These types of comments are to clear up references we make to other events not in this scene.)

Characters: Kali, Machias, Raphael, and Splinter.

***

Kali suddenly looked at her watch, then up at the group she was having a conversation with. "I'd love to, really, but I've got something I have to do at the moment. I'll catch up with you later..." She turned and hurriedly ran off.

Machias looked puzzled. "Huh? What she doin'?" She followed along behind Kali, careful not to be caught, curious about what could be so important.

Kali stopped at her room to quickly change into her dogi, then ran to the dojo, where she knew Splinter was waiting for her. She bowed low. "Okay, sensei, I'm ready for that lesson."

Splinter returned a short bow. "Good, I was worried that you would get distracted and not show up. I have something special planned."

"Sumthin with Splinter, huh...?" Machias thought for a second before running off. She ran into Raphael and grabbed his arm. "Hey Raph, Kali just sneaked off with Splinter. I think it had to do with that page scan she did of one of the weird comics of you guys... " (Mirage Vol. 1 Issue #39 Page 19)

Raphael just blinked at her. "You're kidding right?"

"Go look for yourself..." She pointed him in the direction of the dojo.

Raphael gave her a strange look, but decided to go look anyway. If it was some sort of prank (Machias is infamous for her pranks) then he'd get back at her later. As he approached the dojo, he started to hear voices.

"I've got something I'd like to show you," he heard Splinter say.

He heard the rustle of cloth, then Kali gasped. "Sensei!"

((Machias: ~*snicker* Oh man! ~))

Machias snuck in behind Raphael, who was staying hidden just outside the dojo entrance. She heard strange noises, none of which were usually heard during a practice, coming from within. 

"What the heck?"

Splinter's voice broke through the grunts. "Hmmm, I fear it is too large for you to handle..."

Kali just out a sound of frustration. "Nah, I think it's just lopsided. Here, try pushing harder. I'm pretty experienced with these kind of things..."

Raph shook his head. "That can't be what I think it is." He looked over at Machias with wide eyes. "Please tell me I'm not hearing this..." 

Machias put her finger to her lips. "Shh! I want to hear what Kali says next!"

Kali's groaning increased. "Oh man, it's not going in."

"Hmm, perhaps I should get the oil," Splinter suggested.

Just as it seemed Raph's eyes couldn't get any bigger, they did.

((Kali: ~I'll have you know, I'm thoroughly enjoying this.~))

((Machias: ~So am I...~))  
  
The sounds of Kali groaning increased significantly, giving the two eavesdroppers the "deer caught in the headlights" look. Machias whispered, "Oh god...how much DID they see of each other in the showers?" (After a food fight in which Splinter and I end up covered in food, we go to take showers, only mine is broken, so we have to share the dojo showers. It was innocent I tell you!)

Raph whispered back harshly. "That's NOT funny!"

Kali let out a breath of relief. "Ah, there we go. I'm still very flattered by this."

"Believe me," Splinter replied. "You deserve it. Shall we continue?" 

Raph balled his fists together. "That's it, I'm going in!" He stormed around the corner.

"Wait Raph, no!!" Machias grabbed onto his arm, but ended up getting dragged along. They burst through the door.

Kali turned around when the two came through the door. "Hey guys, like my new sword?" She slid the sword from the scabbard and gave it a few experimental swings.

Raph just stood there for a second before passing out.

Kali blinked. "What's wrong with him?"

Machias shifted her feet nervously, a bit embarrassed. "He uhmm...he just--" She groaned. "Shit.... I guess we both kinda.... jumped... to conclusions..."

Splinter raised an eyebrow. "Conclusions?"

Kali thought for a moment, then raised her hand to her mouth. "Oh, my!" She started to giggle behind her fingers.

((Machias: ~damn, this is _aaaaaawwwwwwwffffuuuuulllll! _*snicker* ~))

Machias cringed. "Umm...*swallows* maybe just a lil'...?"

Raph moaned from the floor. "What happened? Last thing I remember was..." He sat up and saw Kali and Splinter staring at him. "Crap." 

Splinter crossed his arms. "Raphael, you know better than to eavesdrop."

Raphael opened and closed his mouth a few times before anything came out. "Yeah, but I thought... She made me do it!" He pointed an accusing finger towards Machias.

Machias goes wide-eyed and stutters. "Nah-noo, I didn't!!! I didn't force you to do anything!"

Splinter took a deep breath. "Both of you, out now. This is a private lesson. I will deal with you later."

Raph and Machias left the room, glaring daggers at each other.

"You doof," Machias snapped in a low voice, slapping his arm. "I TOLD you not to just bust in like that!"

Raph pointed a finger at her. "Hey, who's the one who came up with the idea in the first place?!"

Machias leaned back against the wall just outside the dojo. "Well, Splinter'll probly wanna talk to us, we might as well wait here..."

"Whatever..." Raph crossed his arms and turned away from her.

"All right, now, we can continue," Splinter's voice floated out from the dojo. "Stand like this."

"I don't know, I've never used this position before," Kali replied, uncertainty in her voice.

"Don't worry," Splinter assured her. "I'm sure you can handle it."

They could hear movement and then Kali gasped. "That was too fast! Do it again, but slower this time."

Raph spun on his heel and yelled at the entrance. "You're doing that on purpose now!"

Kali's laughter could be heard, and Raph swore he heard Splinter as well.

Machias snickered. "Oh man, they're never gonna let us hear the end of this..."

Raph growled. "I just wanna hear the end of _that_. It wasn't funny, I really thought..."


End file.
